I'll Say OK
by strawberry.sparkle
Summary: [Oneshot] Gabriella is singing at a concert, that Sharpay made her sing at. But Troy has a surprise for her!


**Hi! This is my first actual one-shot that I wrote! This took about, oh 2 hours to write, so I hope you like it! It was originally planned as a cast fic, but I changed it, which wasn't too hard, so here it is! They're all around 25 in this fic, by the way. I think it's half decent, and I hope you do, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, American Idol, the song Goin' Crazy by Ashley Tisdale, or the song Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Gabriella's POV [For entire story**

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Gabby! Ok, you will never guess what I got!"

I couldn't help but laugh. This was so like Sharpay. "Well, I probably won't guess correctly, but I'll try anyway. Is it….a new cook-pot set for Zeke?"

"No silly!" Sharpay replied. "So anyway, you know the annual concert, where celebrity singers bring their friends and they have to sing, too? Well, you're gonna be in it!". "What? You're gonna be in it! No way! That is so awesome! Wait, Why am _I_ going to be your guest? Why not Troy? Or Zeke? Or Ryan? You know I can't sing! Not in front of a crowd anyway!" I tried to tell her. It didn't surprise me that Shar, being American Idol winner, was in the Celebrity Sing-Along, since it was a huge concert. It always aired on TV, with close to a billion viewers. Well, not that many, but I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of 10 million people. Anyway, it's true – compared to Sharpay, I _can'_t sing. But Sharpay wasn't falling for that.

"Have you gone crazy, Gabriella? Think back 9 years ago, to high school. You stole the lead from me in Twinkle Town! If anyone can do that, they're a good singer. Besides the whole theater was filled for all the shows. Don't fool me with all that stage fright crap" Sharpay told me, forgetting to answer why she's chosen me.

"Sharpay, I'm not a singer, I'm a dentist – who can kind of sing," I told her.

"Gabs, you can more than kind of sing. You are going to sing with me at that concert and that is final. Now, sing a song from that you wrote. Oh! How about that one you wrote in high school, Say OK? Yeah sing that and practice! The concert's in two months!" Man, I hate it when she uses that _That's my word and it's final_! Voice. It's like she's channeling my mother or something – It's very creepy. But you don't argue with Sharpay when she makes up her mind about something.

Rolling my eyes, very reluctantly, I muttered an almost inaudible "Fine."

"Oh my goodness, YAY! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU Gabby! See you at rehearsal!"

_9 years, and she's hardly changed_, I think, and head off to bed, before my first day of dental training.

…..2 months later…..

"For the last freaking time, Sharpay, I KNOW! Yes I know what exactly I'm gonna say! Sheesh! We're leaving for the stadium right now, so we'll see you in a hour or so. Bye!" That was what I heard my boyfriend since high school, Troy, say, right when I came outside to leave for the big concert.

"What did Sharpay want?" I asked.

"Uh…She wanted to know if I had the directions. To the stadium." He told me, in a rather nervous voice.

"What are you exactly gonna say?" I asked him. _Oh my goodness_, I thought. _He's gonna break up with me. That's why he sounds nervous. But we've been together forever – maybe that's why…And he hates me so much, he's gonna do it in front of the whole world. No Gabriella, think rationally you love him, and he loves you, he is not going to break up with you._ _Now, breathe. Good_.

"Um, that's nothing, just forget it, let's go," He replied, giving me one of his strikingly friendly smiles. I couldn't help but smile back.

…..1 hour later………

"Ok, Shar, are you sure this is gonna work?" I overheard Troy asking Sharpay.

"Troy! This was all your idea! It will work! If it doesn't, that isn't possible! It WILL work!" Sharpay said.

"Dude, chill, it's gonna work. Now breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good," Zeke, Sharpay's fiancée, told Troy.

"If you're so sure…"

"Oh, I am"

This is where my curiosity was aroused. "What's gonna work?" I asked.

Both of them jumped and turned around.

A crew member entered the room. "Sharpay, you're on in 5! Now hit that stage and sing, baby, sing!"

"Thank God," she whispered under her breath. Smiling, she turned to us, and said, "Ok, Gabs you're singing Say OK, and they'll come get you soon. Break a leg!"

"You, too Shar! See You!"

"Oh, uh Gabi, hi! Um, I was just nervous that your boss wouldn't like you missing work, and I wasn't sure, if this would, well, uh, work." Troy told me, rather lamely.

"Right," I said, knowing that was a lie. _Prepare yourself for the worst Gabs_, I told myself. Another crew member popped her head into the room.

"I'm coming," I told her, before she could say a word.

"Break a leg, Gabs" Troy told me, and kissed me on the cheek. Smiling, I went out the door.

……….on stage………..

Got me losing my mind  
Boy wish you were mine  
Why don't you send me a sign  
I've been losing my sleep  
Think I'm falling too deep  
Don't know what it is you do to me  
What you do to me

"And that is dedicated to my fiancee, the sweet, sensitive, extremely awesome chef, Zeke Baylor! I am definitely going crazy over him! But anyways, now it's time for my guest to sing her heart out! Give it up for one of my best friends, Gabriella Montez!

She's gonna be singing a song she wrote herself, called Say OK. I just know you'll love it! Mwah! Love you guys!" Sharpay stepped off from the stage, and smiled at me. "Go get 'em, girl!" I took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the stage.

"Hey guys! How are you all doing tonight? Good? Good! Well, I've never performed in front of such a big audience before, but well, here's Say OK, by my lovely friend Sharpay Evans!"

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one _

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok. _

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok) Say OK. 

The crowd burst into applause. I sighed with relief, and saw Troy out of the corner of my eye on the stage. Wait. _Troy?_ What was he doing here?

Troy stepped next to me, and took my hand. "Yes Gabriella, I will say ok. When it's not alright, and not ok, I will try to make it feel better. I will say alright, and say ok, I will stick with you through whatever, and I won't run away. I love you, Gabriella. Now the question is, will you say ok?" He took a tiny box from out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. I gasped. It sounds very cliché, I know. But when it happens to you, it's not. It's….magical.

"Gabriella Montez you are the true love of my life. Will you marry me?" I was at a loss for words. I saw Shar and Zeke grinning widely behind the curtain. _So that was the plan_, I thought.

"Oh Troy, I- I, Oh my Goodness, Yes I love you, too. Of course I'll marry you! Yes!"

It's official now, Say OK is my favorite song. And I can bet you anything that it's Troy's favorite, too.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? The idea just popped into my head, and I think its half-ok. Either way, please review so I know how I did. It's always nice to get feedback! Thank you for reading, anyways, and wishing you a good time on B-) D**


End file.
